<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Epilogue She Deserves by Flynn Zephyr (fwynnzies)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23554180">The Epilogue She Deserves</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fwynnzies/pseuds/Flynn%20Zephyr'>Flynn Zephyr (fwynnzies)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adorkable Characters, F/M, Harry potter epilogue, Headcanon, Intimacy, Secrets, Troubled Past, What-If, cho chang deserved BETTER, mushy gushy romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:41:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>510</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23554180</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fwynnzies/pseuds/Flynn%20Zephyr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"After the end of the Second Wizarding War, Cho later married a Muggle individual."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cho Chang/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Epilogue She Deserves</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_Lovecats/gifts">Coffin Liqueur (HP_Lovecats)</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sometimes, she thinks of how nice it would be to tell him.</p>
<p>“Something wrong?” he asks, starting her out of her thoughts.  She hadn’t even noticed the music from his boxy stringed instrument growing quiet, she realizes - perhaps it, and the perfume of the grass, and all the lights of Paris playing about in the dark, had simply carried her mind off.  Bittersweetly, she supposes she really <i>is</i> a Ravenclaw.</p>
<p>“Oh, I’m fine,” she says after a moment.  “I was just thinking...well...there’s so much we don’t know about each other, is all.”</p>
<p>“If...if we’re moving too fast-”</p>
<p>“Oh, no, it’s not that!  I mean, I hadn’t meant it like that.”  His face is an almost-comical mask of sudden worry, and damn him, it isn’t helping her nerves one bit.  “Only…”</p>
<p>Sometimes, now, it all feels so far away.  The war, Marietta, Harry, even Cedric...everything and everyone is years behind her, now that she’s been to Muggle school and saved up Muggle money and met Seiji by chance after a night at a Muggle pub.</p>
<p>At least, she feels it should be years behind her.  That’s only logical, after all.  But Cho knows her heart doesn’t always listen to her mind, no matter how much she tries to force it.  She knows it all too well, and she knows how much it’s cost her.</p>
<p>Again, Seiji’s found his words first.  He’s trying to, anyway.  “Forgive me if...this sounds cliche,” he begins in his boyish tenor, “but...you know you can tell me anything, right?  If you want to, I mean.  You don’t have to!  I mean, I’d like to know whatever’s...going on, in case I might help...if I can, I mean, I know I don’t always…”</p>
<p>He has her giggling, as he tends to, making her wonder how an aspiring poet could trip over words the way he does.  “Oh, stop it!  I know!”  She composes herself and says, “I know, Seiji, believe me.  In fact, I’ve felt nothing but...<i>safe</i> with you, more than I have for...a long time, let’s say.”  She can do this, she thinks, placing a ginger hand on his shoulder.  “And I’d truly love to tell you more about myself and...my past.  You deserve it, really, after how wonderful you’ve been-”</p>
<p>“Now, Cho, I’ve just said-”</p>
<p>The instrument lies forgotten in the grass as they suddenly find each other in their arms, raining kisses on one another’s faces in a way Cho no longer feels she has to shy away from.  In-between kisses and full-out laughter, she finds the space to explain further.</p>
<p>“I guess all I mean is...to ask you if...it’s okay to take my time?”</p>
<p>“Of course, darling.”  The lights of the city gild his hair and fill his eyes with stars.  “What I do know of you, I quite like already.”</p>
<p>She doesn’t have to be anyone special now.  Not a star student, not a soldier, not even beautiful and charming.  For the first time in years, she can just be loved.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Soooo yeah, first fic on this account!  Despite not really being Potterheads, my best buddy Nigel and I like to rant to each other about how Cho Chang totally got the short end of the stick on pretty much all counts.  Apparently, as far as I know, for crimes that include...being pretty and popular and girly and having impractical emotions.  </p>
<p>I hope she and her spouse are happy, is all.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>